psychosincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Rise of the Queen (2013 - ???) Pandora made her first appearance in dramatic fashion, debuting in the Inaugural Vixens Gauntlet at Pain, Love and Sacrifice 1. She defeated Poison Ivy, Jade West, Eva Winters and was finally stopped by Shadow nearing the end of the match. This was their first of many meetings. After this Pandora was revealed to have been brought in by Azkadellia and promised control over the dead in the OZ as a result of her loyalty. Bloody Bullseye (??? - ???) Keeping as little about herself known as possible it was revealed by Azkadellia that she had discovered and trained her and that she only answered to 2 people, one being herself but for the most part she made her own decisions. One of these decisions happened to be targeting Dracula's daughter Shadow, shutting her in a casket and attacking her from behind backstage multiples times at Flashback preventing the vampiress from facing Carmella Blaze for the Vixens Championship. After Shadow's disappearance from this happening, Shadow started to focus her assaults on the EWWE Veteran Lara Croft defeating her in a match on Rising 38. Lara would get a measure of revenge on Rising 39 evening the score but Pandora would get the last laugh that night attacking her with a sledgehammer. Lara was eventually cleared and they faced of in a rubber match for the #1 Contenders spot at Scars and Stripes. Lara would beat Pandora again and this was pretty much the highest their feud would go. Not to say they didn't or wouldn't clash in the future but after coming out to drop Superwoman on her ass it was safe to assume Pandora wanted bigger challenges in the form of the Vixens Champion. The problem was she was deemed unready, Azkadellia gave her another opportunity to prove she was which she failed in losing her part in the gauntlet match being dispatched in only 4 minutes, terminating all of whatever momentum she had left. Azkadellia then removed Pandora from all future cards for unknown purposes and we didn't see her again until Total Vengeance. Necromantic Transformation (??? - ???) After Superwoman defeated the returning Shadow cementing herself amongst the great Vixens Champions the lights went out and when they came back on Pandora's familiar eerie chimes began to fill up the arena with ominous sound. She walked out into the arena and Superwoman took the high road leaving her slain opponent vulnerable in the ring. Pandora now looked completely different with blank eyes...longer dreadlock-esque "hair" fused into her head and much paler skin. Not to mention he more misshapen figure and rotting flesh. Superwoman's actions couldn't be blamed, really. Pandora entered the ring to pummel Shadow with no emotion until the referee rang the bell and raised her hand in "victory". At the 3rd Season Special she was booked in a Three Way Ladder Match for the EWWE Vixens Championship against both Superwoman and Shadow. As Pandora and Superwoman were brawling Shadow would climb up and retrieve the championship leaving Superwoman aghast. This lead to Pandora facing Shadow at House of Doom for the first time in one on one competition. This was undoubtedly one of Pandora's best showing in EWWE to date. Immense amounts of strength were shown and Shadow struggled to keep up with the combination of speed and power. At one point in the match Pandora even countered Shadow's tombstone into her own version nearly getting the 3. However Shadow's experience allowed her to prevail in the contest. In the first round of the Queens of Extreme Tournament following this loss, Pandora put a beating on Harley Quinn to advance. This would be her first Tournament of any kind heading into the future. Pandora then defeated EWWE Women's Champion Angelina Riley. Entering the turmoil at Queens of Extreme she would battle Kim Possible in a grueling 20 minute match. Kim would come out on top, as Pandora was Azkadellia's last line of defense. Chasing a Flame (??? - ???) Pandora would return on Rising 48, after a match between Gothic Mayhem and Lara Croft where Carmella interfered at the end and brutalized her former Gothic Evolution teammate to confront the Diva Killer for unknown reasons. It quickly turned into a brawl, where Pandora's resiliency managed to snap Carmella Blaze into shock when she realized the force she was dealing with even so far as to get up from a Career Ender Powerbomb into the exposed turnbuckle with no effort whatsoever. Carmella fought out of survival mode but Pandora overpowered her, leaving her laying in the middle of the ring as she had done to many others since debuting. It felt much different when this new and improved Promethean did so to Carmella, who is a dominant force in her own right. Pandora and Carmella were set to face off at Apocalyptic Randomness but Pandora unexpectedly was attacked by Carmella before the match even began and they brawled throughout the streets resulting in a no contest. Pandora returned on Rising 50 taking out Tori Vega in their opening contest at the request of Azkadellia. Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *Zombification (Belly to Back Inverted Slam; sometimes put in a cradle version) (2013 - Present) *The Affliction (Camel Clutch w/ Taunt) Signature Moves *Zompacalypse (Kneel-Down Chokeslam) *Dead Rising * Signature object *Casket Notable feuds *Lara Croft *Shadow *Carmella Blaze (Currently) Managers *Azkadellia Signature Taunt * Raising Arm in typical Zombie Fashion Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco Pandora Pandora